El pasado que ella oculta
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Los héroes buscaban una forma de rescatar a Garfio de Underbrooke, cuando una visita inesperada revive viejos dramas. ¿Quién es el hombre y qué tiene que ver Regina con su muerte? *Mención de Outlaw Queen, pero es Voodoo Queen* One-Shot.


Estaban en versión retorcida de Granny's, abajo en el Inframundo, tramando para lograr salir de allí junto con un Garfio vivo. Regina no creía que sea una buena idea. Después de todo, muerto _es_ muerto. Una vez que se llega a esa etapa hay que seguir adelante. Además, Emma era demasiado buena para Garfio, él no merecía a alguien como ella. Sin embargo, estaría allí para apoyar a su amiga en su decisión, por más estúpida que crea que fuera.

Miró a Robin, quién rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo con afecto mientras asistía la discusión, pero no tenía realmente algo que decir. Regina sonrió, pensando lo afortunada que era. Al final, el Destino sí tenía algo para ella, no iba a estar sola por el resto de su vida. Ahora que consiguió a alguien que la ame, no dejaría que nada lo arruine. Para personas como ella, los finales felices no abundaban. Es más, normalmente estaban en plena sequía. Pero, por suerte para ella, siempre tendría a Henry, el único hombre que necesitaba en su vida.

«¿Regina?» escuchó una voz atónita detrás de ella.

Conocía esa voz, y el hombre al que pertenecía. No pudo evitar entrar en pánico un poco también. Giró la cabeza junto con el resto de la mesa y allí estaba, alto y misterioso como lo recordaba.

«¿Podemos ayudarlo?» Emma dijo.

«Regina» exhaló el hombre. «¿Qué diablos haces aquí?».

Entonces Regina se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella. Las ignoró, teniendo ojos solamente para él. No creyó que volvería a verlo. No creyó que estaría en alguna parte. Estaba muerto. Pero, claro, ¿dónde irían los muertos, sino al Inframundo? Aunque sí esperaba que haya seguido adelante.

«¿Qué haces tú aquí?» replicó la morena defensivamente.

«¿No lo sabes tú?» dijo irónico. «Después de todo, fuiste la que me envió a este lugar».

«Lo merecías».

«No lo hizo menos doloroso» replicó él rápidamente.

«¿Regina?» la voz de Robin los interrumpió, pero Regina hizo oídos sordos a él, a todos.

«Vete ya» ordenó la mujer. «O sabrás que tanto dolor puedo causar».

«¿Qué más podrías hacerme? Ya estoy muerto» levantó los brazos en forma demostrativa, sus ojos en una expresión dolorosa.

«Aléjate de ella» Robin se puso entre a Regina protectivamente y ella suspiro.

«Oh, no. No pienso hacerle nada» él rió. «No sería capaz, no soy como ella».

«Por favor» ella se burló. «Eras exactamente como yo, sino peor. No seas victimista ahora».

«¡No soy victimista, estoy jugando con la verdad!» levantó la voz y Regina podía sentir a Robin acercándose más protectivamente a ella. «¡A diferencia de ti, yo nunca mataría a la persona que amo!».

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo y ya se había metido en una discusión con su ex amante. Como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y fuera algo de cada día. Regina cruzó los brazos instintivamente en su pecho.

«Facilier...» su voz era ahora un susurro.

«No te preocupes por ello» respondió con una sonrisa llena de igual amor y dolor y salió de la cafetería.

Después de eso, se limitó a sentarse otra vez, sintiendo cómo nadie dejaba de mirarla. Deberían estar discutiendo un plan para rescatar a Garfio, no admitarla, aunque no podía culparlos. Arrogancia aparte, se estaba volviendo molesto.

«¿Qué?» expresó su irritación.

«¿Quién era ese?» preguntó Robin, y Regina notó que había unos ligeros celos en su tono.

«Dr. Facilier» respondió sin darle importancia.

«¿Dr. Facilier?» cuestionó Emma. «¿Cómo en la Princesa y el Sapo?».

«Ajá».

«Está muerto» comentó lo obvio, pero Regina no reaccionó de ninguna forma.

«Yo lo maté» confesó en un murmullo.

«¿Por qué?» dijo Robin.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa deshonesta y un apretón en su hombro. «No es importante».

Y así la conversación continuó. Pensando cómo encontrar a Killian. Hades lo tenía captivo, no había forma de comunicarse con él, no tenían forma de salir de allí, y _bla, bla, bla..._ Regina ya se estaba cansando de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y, si era sincera, no estaba interesada en aportar nada. Pero lo haría, eso sí. Si descubría algo, lo diría, por Emma, porque era lo correcto.

No tenía interés en pedir algo de esa cafetería, ni mucho menos comer algo preparado por la Bruja Ciega; años de haber sido una bruja le enseñaron a no confiar en una. Su estómago rugía y en ese momento el pan de jengibre sonaba muy, muy apetitoso. Se resignó y puso de pie.

«¿Dónde vas, Regina?» escuchó a Snow preguntarle.

«Tengo hambre» declaró sin mirar atrás mientras se dirigía al mostrador y a la bruja. «¿Puedes darme pan de jengibre?».

«Claro» y se movió.

Regina apoyó los codos hacia atrás en el mostrador, esperando a que la bruja regrese con su comida. Veía a la mesa y a la gente en ella. Seguían discutiendo, pero cada tanto ella podía notar las miraditas que les lanzaban. No de desconfianza, sino de curiosidad.

Debían preguntarse cuál fue su relación con Facilier, dedujo Regina, y por qué nunca habían escuchado de ella. Mala suerte que nunca iban a saber nada más que las tres palabras que intercambiaron y su pequeño encuentro con Facilier. Eran amigos, sí, y suponía que Snow era ese tipo de amiga con la que hablaba de amor y chicos, por más raro que suenepero Facilier era _Facilier._ Fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. Porque para Regina significaba mucho, aunque no sabía exactamente qué; con el brujo, nunca lo sabía.

Cuando llegó el pan de jengibre, agarró el plato y lo llevó a la mesa. Los demás seguían ideando un plan para encontrar a Killian, y, para sorpresa de Regina, habían avanzado. Sabían que habían tumbas en el Inframundo donde podían comunicarse con los muertos con ayuda de una poción. Alguien en la cafetería lo dijo y Gold ayudaría a encontrar la poción en su tienda.

Regina se alivió al ver que al fin habían llegado a algo y dirigió su mirada a la comida. Su estómago se retorció. Repentinamente, todos sus deseos por pan de jengibre desaparecieron. No tenía nada malo, hasta se veía apetitoso. Pero el antojo que había tenido hacía tan sólo unos minutos había sido reemplazado por náuseas.

«¿Vas a comerte eso?» preguntó Emma.

Regina notó la desconfianza que tenía hacia la bruja, pero no tuvo tiempo para darle algún tipo de importancia. Se levantó abruptamente y corrió hasta el baño empujando a todos y todo lo que se metía en su camino. Se arrodilló frente al retrete, sin molestarse en alejar su cabello, y vomitó.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» la voz de Snow dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

«Estoy bien, Snow» respondió ella. «Vuelve».

Se rehusó a echarle un vistazo al contenido del retrete mientras esperaba oír pasos alejándose. No escuchó nada y tiró de la cadena.

«Estoy bien, de verdad» repitió.

«De acuerdo» dijo la mujer, reacia, pero terminó por hacer lo que se le pidió.

Regina largó aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y salió de la cabina. Se miró al espejo y abrió la llave del agua antes de lavar sus manos y su rostro. Tenía suerte de llevar maquillaje a prueba de agua.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» dijo otra voz.

Levantó la vista y miró por el espejo a la persona tras ella. No estaba sobresaltada ni sorprendida por su presencia. Lo conocía perfectamente, recordaba de memoria todas sus jugadas, todos sus trucos.

«Como si alguien hubiera puesto mi estómago patas para arriba» contestó con sinceridad y se dió la vuelta para verlo a la cara. «¿Cuál era el punto de eso, Facilier?».

«Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla».

«¿Era necesario _eso_?» dijo escandalizada.

«Era la única forma de separarte por cinco minutos de tus... amigos» hizo una mueca de disgusto. «¿Blancanieves? ¿En serio?».

«Hicimos las paces» replicó secándose las manos. «Y no es asunto tuyo».

«De todos modos, eso no es de lo que quiero hablar».

«¿No? ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?».

«De tú y de mí».

«Historia vieja y enterrada bajo tierra».

«Cierto» afirmó Facilier, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, y susurró: «pero aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar».

Ella se mantuvo calma, mirando profundamente en sus ojos. «¿Por qué?».

«Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿por qué?» apuntó él. «¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo estaba enamorado de ti, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que sentías lo mismo, si ibas a matarme? Jugaste con mi corazón como si no significara absolutamente nada».

Regina bajó la mirada, negándose a contestar esa pregunta. Rodeó a Facilier y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

«¡Contéstame!» gritó Facilier. Ella se detuvo y deseó que eso no haya llegado hasta el comedor. «Necesito saber» dijo ahora más suave.

«No hay mucho que saber» replicó con una voz débil.

«Solo jugaste conmigo. Tomaste mi corazón e hiciste lo que mejor haces con ello. Lo destrozaste» empezó a decir como si fueran golpes.

«Eso no fue lo que pasó» se defendió, un poco más fuerte.

«Fue lo que se sintió» replicó él. «Me mataste»

«¡Yo te amaba!» se rompió Regina, e ignoró el impacto que causó en Facilier. «Yo te amaba, y me traicionaste. Hice lo que debía para proteger a mi familia».

«¿Quién?» el brujo frunció el ceño. «Cora».

«Ella habrá hecho muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo mi familia» explicó, juntando las cejas en tensión. «Yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, te rogué que no siguieras con ese estúpido plan para conseguir la daga de Rumplestilskin, pero me ignoraste. Me hiciste a un lado, como si mis sentimientos no importaran en lo absoluto. Y, ¿sabés qué? Eso dolió aún más que lo que podrías haberle hecho a mi madre».

«Creí que comprendías lo que significa esa daga para mí».

«Comprender, sí. Comprendo lo que es la venganza mejor que nadie, lo sabes. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con los límites que estabas dispuesto a cruzar» dijo defensivamente.

«Tú lanzaste la maldición oscura» replicó.

«Y dejó un agujero en mi corazón. La venganza no hizo nada bueno por mí. Mi hijo y mis amigos, sí».

«Y él» agregó Facilier amargamente.

«¿Quién?» Regina frunció el ceño.

«Robin Hood. El ladrón con honor» rió entre dientes y Regina rodó los ojos. «Si es que se le puede llamar honorable a ese hombre. Nosotros hicimos muchas cosas malas, Regina, pero al menos lo admitimos».

«Estás siendo ridículo» negó con la cabeza.

«Pero sabés que tengo razón» reconoció él. «¿Y estás feliz ahora? ¿Con tu novio de juguete? Todo porque lo dijo el polvo de duendes...» a eso, Regina desorbitó los ojos. «Sí, no creas que no vi el famoso tatuaje. Regina, cielo, ambos sabemos que no se puede confiar en un hada».

«No me llames 'cielo'» espetó Regina. «Y soy feliz ahora, no intentes arruinarlo».

«Yo no quiero arruinarte nada. Me alegra que seas feliz».

Ella sonrió ante su honestidad. Sabía que sus palabras eran verdad porque así era Facilier. A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, él nunca sería capaz de lastimarla, no directamente. Él era la única otra persona que quería que sea feliz mientras era la Reina Malvada. La otra era su padre, y ella los mató a ambos. En fin...

«Gracias».

«Pero yo te conozco, Regina. Mejor que nadie» continuó él. «Sé que no estás enamorada de él».

Regina abrió la boca para objetar, pero la cerró nuevamente y bajó la mirada por un instante. Facilier se alegró y a la vez entristeció por tener razón. Ella debía volver a enamorarse, y él debía seguir adelante. Porque no había magia especial, y no se podían romper las reglas de la magia. Él no iba a regresar de la muerte, y si lo hiciera su relación estaba ya arruinada después de todo.

«Espero que puedas seguir adelante» Regina admitió sinceramente.

Facilier le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. «Yo también».

Escuchó a alguien intentar abrir la puerta, en vano. Regina le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Facilier y el brujo se encogió de hombros.

«No podía dejar que nadie nos moleste».

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, antes de entrar en pánico al oír la voz proveniente de afuera.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?» era Robin.

«¡Sí! Estoy bien».

«Estás tardando mucho, ¿segura?».

«¿En serio? No lo noté» mintió. «Voy a salir».

Entonces le dirigió una mirada a Facilier y él se evaporó en el aire. Suspiró aliviada y descubrió que la puerta estaba ahora sin llave. La abrió.

«¿Segura que estás bien?» dijo con preocupación y ella sonrió. De verdad le importaba.

«Sí, no te preocupes. Debí haber comido algo en mal estado».

Se unieron a los demás, a quiénes se explicó con la misma excusa. Le avisaron que ya tenían la poción y que irían al cementerio. Pero Regina no estaba prestando atención, las palabras de Facilier aún perseguían sus pensamientos. Él tenía razón. Odiaba que tuviera razón, pero la tenía. Regina no estaba enamorada de Robin.

Era Facilier, siempre fue Facilier. Pero él estaba muerto y el Destino le aclaró muchas veces que no estaban hechos para una relación. Así que debía seguir adelante y hacer lo que su querido Daniel le aconsejó: amar otra vez.

Cuando visitaron el cementerio, Regina decidió hacer una última visita. Se detuvo frente a la tumba de Facilier y largó la risa de más pura felicidad. Él siguió adelante, se fue a un lugar mejor. Ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo...


End file.
